A wireless communication system may comprise multiple remote units and multiple base stations. FIG. 1 exemplifies an embodiment of a terrestrial wireless communication system with three remote units 10A, 10B and 10C and two base stations 12. In FIG. 1, the three remote units are shown as a mobile telephone unit installed in a car 10A, a portable computer remote 10B, and a fixed location unit 10C such as might be found in a wireless local loop or meter reading system. Remote units may be any type of communication unit such as, for example, hand-held personal communication system units, portable data units such as a personal data assistant, or fixed location data units such as meter reading equipment. FIG. 1 shows a forward link 14 from the base station 12 to the remote units 10 and a reverse link 16 from the remote units 10 to the base stations 12.
Communication between remote units and base stations, over the wireless channel, can be accomplished using one of a variety of multiple access techniques which facilitate a large number of users in a limited frequency spectrum. These multiple access techniques include time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). An industry standard for CDMA is set forth in the TIA/EIA Interim Standard entitled “Mobile Station—Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System”, TIA/EIA/IS-95, and its progeny (collectively referred to here as IS-95), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Additional information concerning a CDMA communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, entitled SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS, (the '307 patent) assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
In the '307 patent, a multiple access technique is disclosed where a large number of mobile telephone system users, each having a transceiver, communicate through base stations using CDMA spread spectrum communication signals. The CDMA modulation techniques disclosed in the '307 patent offer many advantages over other modulation techniques used in wireless communication systems such as TDMA and FDMA. For example, CDMA permits the frequency spectrum to be reused multiple times, thereby permitting an increase in system user capacity. Additionally, use of CDMA techniques permits the special problems of the terrestrial channel to be overcome by mitigation of the adverse effects of multipath, e.g. fading, while also exploiting the advantages thereof.
In a wireless communication system, a signal may travel several distinct propagation paths as it propagates between base stations and remote units. The multipath signal generated by the characteristics of the wireless channel presents a challenge to the communication system. One characteristic of a multipath channel is the time spread introduced in a signal that is transmitted through the channel. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, the received signal appears as a stream of pulses. Another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different attenuation factor. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different signal strength than other received pulses. Yet another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different phase on the signal. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different phase than other received pulses.
In the wireless channel, the multipath is created by reflection of the signal from obstacles in the environment such as, for example, buildings, trees, cars, and people. Accordingly, the wireless channel is generally a time varying multipath channel due to the relative motion of the structures that create the multipath. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over the time varying multipath channel, the received stream of pulses changes in time delay, attenuation, and phase as a function of the time that the ideal impulse is transmitted.
The multipath characteristics of a channel can affect the signal received by the remote unit and result in, among other things, fading of the signal. Fading is the result of the phasing characteristics of the multipath channel. A fade occurs when multipath vectors add destructively, yielding a received signal that is smaller in amplitude than either individual vector. For example if a sine wave is transmitted through a multipath channel having two paths where the first path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of δ with a phase shift of Θ radians, and the second path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of δ with a phase shift of Θ+π radians, no signal is received at the output of the channel because the two signals, being equal amplitude and opposite phase, cancel each other. Thus, fading may have a severe negative effect on the performance of a wireless communication system.
A CDMA communication system is optimized for operation in a multipath environment. For example, the forward link and reverse link signals are modulated with a high frequency pseudonoise (PN) sequence. The PN modulation allows the many different multipath instances of the same signal to be separately received through the use of a “rake” receiver design. In a rake receiver, each element within a set of demodulation elements can be assigned to an individual multipath instance of a signal. The demodulated outputs of the demodulation elements are then combined to generate a combined signal. Thus, all of the multipath signal instances must fade together before the combined signal experiences a deep fade.
In a communication system based on the industry standard for CDMA, IS-95, each of the multiple base stations transmits a pilot signal having a common PN sequence. Each base station transmits a pilot signal offset in time from neighboring base stations so that the signals can be distinguished from one another at the remote unit. At any given time, the remote unit may receive a variety of pilot signals from multiple base stations. Using a copy of the PN sequence produced by a local PN generator, the entire PN space can be searched by the remote unit. Using the search results, the controller distinguishes pilot signals from multiple base stations based on the time offset.
In the remote unit, a controller is used to assign demodulation elements to the available multipath signal instances. A search engine is used to provide data to the controller concerning the multipath components of the received signal. The search engine measures the arrival time and amplitude of the multipath components of a pilot signal transmitted by the base stations. The effect of the multipath environment on the pilot signal and the data signal transmitted by a common base station is very similar because the signals travel through the same channel at the same time. Therefore, determining the multipath environment's effect on the pilot signal allows the controller to assign demodulation elements to the data channel multipath signal instances.
The search engine determines the multipath components of the pilot signals of base stations in the proximity of the remote unit by searching through a sequence of potential PN offsets and measuring the energy of the pilot signal received at each of the potential PN offsets. The controller evaluates the energy associated with a potential offset, and, if it exceeds a threshold, assigns a signal demodulation element to that offset. A method and apparatus of demodulation element assignment based on searcher energy levels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,165 entitled DEMODULATION ELEMENT ASSIGNMENT IN A SYSTEM CAPABLE OF RECEIVING MULTIPLE SIGNALS (the '165 patent), assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
FIG. 2 shows an exemplifying set of multipath signal instances of a single pilot signal from a base station arriving at a remote unit. The vertical axis represents the power received in decibels (dB). The horizontal axis represents the delay in the arrival time of a signal instance due to multipath delays. The axis (not shown) going into the page represents a segment of time. Each signal spike in the common plane of the page has arrived at the remote unit at a common time but has been transmitted by the base station at a different time. Each signal spike 22-27 has traveled a different path and therefore exhibits a different time delay, a different amplitude, and a different phase response. The six different signal spikes represented by spikes 22-27 are representative of a severe multipath environment. A typical urban environment produces fewer usable paths. The noise floor of the system is represented by the peaks and dips having lower energy levels. The task of the search engine is to identify the delay, as measured by the horizontal axis, and amplitude, as measured by the vertical axis, of signal spikes 22-27 for potential demodulation element assignment.
Note, as shown in FIG. 2, each of the multipath peaks varies in amplitude as a function time as shown by the uneven ridge of each multipath peak. In the limited time shown, there are no major changes in the multipath peaks. Over a more extended time range, multipath peaks disappear and new paths are created as time progresses. Multipath peaks are likely to merge together or blur into a wide peak over time.
Typically, the operation of the search engine is overseen by a controller. The controller commands the search engine to step through a set of offsets, called a search window, that is likely to contain one or more multipath signal peaks suitable for assignment to a demodulation element. For each offset, the search engine reports the energy it found offset back to the controller. Demodulation elements may then be assigned by the controller to the paths identified by the search engine (i.e. the timing reference of their PN generators is aligned with the timing of the identified path). Once a demodulation element has locked onto the signal, it then tracks that path on its own without controller supervision, until the path fades away or until the demodulation element is assigned to another path by the controller.
As noted above, each base station in a given geographical area is assigned a sequence offset of a common PN pilot sequence. For example, according to IS-95, a PN sequence having 215 chips and repeating every 26.66 milliseconds (ms) is transmitted by each base station in the system at one of 512 PN sequence offsets as a pilot signal. According to IS-95 operation, the base stations continually transmit the pilot signal which can be used by the remote unit to identify the base station as well as other functions, such as for example, determining the multipath environment the remote unit is operating in and synchronization of remote unit timing to the base station timing.
During initial power on, or any other situation when the remote unit has lost a pilot signal such as when performing a hard hand-off to a different operating frequency, the remote unit evaluates all possible PN offsets of the pilot PN sequence. Typically, a search engine measures the pilot signal strength at all possible PN offsets, proceeding at a measurement rate that produces an accurate measure of the pilot signal present at the corresponding offset. Proceeding in this manner, the search engine determines the PN offset of base stations which are geographically near the remote unit. Searching each PN offset in this manner can take anywhere from hundreds of milliseconds to a few seconds depending on the channel conditions during acquisition. This amount of time for the remote unit to reacquire a pilot signal is detrimental to the remote unit operation, and may be annoying to the user of the remote unit.
FIG. 3 shows an extended portion of PN space on the horizontal axis. The groups of peaks 30, 32 and 34 represent transmissions from three different base stations. As shown, the signal from each base station signal experiences a different multipath environment. Also, each base station has a different PN offset from the PN reference 36. Thus, the controller may select a set of PN offsets corresponding to search windows for any of the identified base stations. This allows the remote unit to simultaneously demodulate signals from multiple base stations by assigning demodulation elements appropriately.
One purpose of the search engine, as described above, is to aid in maintaining the wireless link between the remote unit and a base station. Because the wireless channel is constantly changing, multi-path searching must be performed on a virtually continuous basis, otherwise the wireless link may be lost due to, for example, fading. If the wireless link is lost, communications between the remote unit and the base station are terminated and the remote unit performs a search of the entire PN space to reacquire an appropriate base station. Searching the entire PN space consumes an excessive amount of time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of and apparatus to minimize the amount of time required for a remote unit, in a wireless communication system, to acquire or reacquire a pilot signal.